Winx Fanfic 3
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: Winx are back! But this time the're split. Will certain little ones bring them together or will their friendship forever stay apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Winx Fanfic-Thing's change over the years…**_

" _Mummy, where are we going?" Flower asked cutely._

 _ **I smiled down at my daughter as I finished brushing back her long black hair. Her hair was getting so long, it was actually quiet long for a five year old of her height. She looked so much like me yet she had some bits that made her look like her father as well.**_

" _I'm taking you to work today, so you can see Grandma and meet my class" I smiled._

" _Alright mama" Flower smiled._

" _Rave come here please" I called out._

" _Coming mama" Raven called running downstairs._

 _ **Gotta love my daughter Raven, she's absolutely adorable! Her brunette and black hair was slightly shorter than her older sisters was. Her black highlights in her fringe made her dark blue eyes show even more. She looked so much like her father and yet the girls were all asking for my fringe! I said that they'd have to talk to their dad about that.**_

" _Mummy, may I please have a plat done in my hair?" Raven asked._

" _Since you asked so nicely, you may have a plat" I smiled._

" _Yay! Thank you mummy" Raven said happily._

" _Your welcome sweetie" I smiled again._

" _How come we don't see aunty Tecna, Layla, Musa, Stella or Bloom anymore mama?" Fauna asked looking up from her book._

" _They…. They don't talk to mummy anymore" I sighed._

" _Why not mama?" Flower asked playing with her hair._

" _I don't know but, at least you get to meet aunty Roxy and get to see Grandma" I smiled._

" _Let's go then please mama?" Raven asked pulling on my arm._

" _I'm not even ready yet…" I said pointing to my hair._

" _Aunty Stella would know what to do! If only we still talked to her" Flower frowned._

" _Hang on" I said clicking my fingers._

 _ **Suddenly a large swirl of green and pink magic flowed around me is a flash of light. My hair was done and I was in some of my best clothing that I had in my wardrobe.**_

" _When did you learn Aunty Stella's trick mama?" Flower asked._

" _I taught it to myself" I smiled._

" _So, Aunty Stella didn't teach you?" Raven asked._

" _Nope, learnt it myself" I sighed. "Now come on were gonna be late"_

 _ **It was nine o'clock by the time we had left our house. We headed across Alpheia's field with Flower and Raven playing a small game of chaises. Fauna was practicing sums out loud. We reached the gate to meet Grizelda. She looked to me then down too my girls who were playfully poking each other. A large smile suddenly appeared on her face.**_

" _Are these your little ones?" Grizelda asked._

" _Yes Mrs. Grizelda, this is Flower, Raven and Fauna" I smiled._

" _Nice to meet you little ones" Grizelda smiled leaning down to the girls size._

" _Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Grizelda" My girls smiled._

" _Come your grandmother is waiting for you in her office" Grizelda said pointing to the head mistress office._

" _Thank you Grizelda" I smiled._

" _Anything for you and your little ones" Grizelda smiled._

" _No really, thank you" I said gently placing a hand on her shoulder._

 _ **Grizelda smiled again as we walked to the head mistress office. We went up all the stairs that went in some kind of circular motion all the way up to that room. Grizelda walked happily in front of us and my girls walked behind me.**_

" _Mrs. Faragonda? Your grand-daughters are here to see you" Grizelda said knocking on the large wooden and glass doors._

" _Let them in Grizelda" Faragonda called._

" _Grandma!" Flower said running up to the old woman._

" _My, look at how big you've gotten" Faragonda smiled hugging all the girls and hugging me next._

 _ **Fauna gave a shy wave and looked up from her book, only to return to it and continue reading. Flower and Raven sat there in silence and listened to the conversation that their Grandma and I were having.**_

" _Did you bring the girls to come and meet your class?" Faragonda asked._

" _Yes. They also wanted to meet aunty Roxy. Didn't you girls?" I smiled turning towards my girls with a smile on my face._

" _Yeah Grandma. We wanted to meet aunty Roxy" Flower said proudly._

" _Umm, has there been any news from the others?" I asked._

" _No, not much. At least, not as much as I would of expected. But I have gotten a bit of details and news from Layla" Faragonda smiled._

" _What's Layla's news?" I asked._

" _Layla says she wants to catch up, you know? Catch up at her favorite park, she wants to see her nieces again and introduce them to some people" Faragonda smiled._

" _Tell her I would love to meet up" I smiled._

" _All right then. You better get to your class room. Five minutes till first class starts so you must go. I will let Layla know soon" Faragonda smiled again._

" _All right, see you later" I smiled walking out of the two large doors with my daughters walking behind me._

 _ **I quickly walked to my class room. My girls nervously following behind me as we walked through the halls of Alphia Collage for Fairies. I unlocked my class room door quickly and let my girls in.**_

" _Your class room is very pretty Mama" Raven smiled._

" _Well, my class is called "Herbs and heal" it's where Fairies use spells on special plants to create healing potions or spells" I smiled._

 _ **Suddenly the bell went which made as all jump at the same time. I never did like that bell, it's so close to my class room and it's so damn loud! My students suddenly came in one by one in a good orderly fashion and took their seats near the large desks. They sat there and looked out the front at me curiously.**_


	2. Chapter 2-Great start to the day,bad end

**Winx Fanfic-Great start to the day, bad ending**

 _ **Creator's Note: Sorry about not having my little note at the end of the first chapter guys! I've been really busy and the end creator's note must have slipped my mind somehow. But anyway we were in Flora's class room when we left. Three, two, one!**_

" _Good morning girls" I smiled._

" _Good morning Mrs. Knightly" The girls smiled back._

" _We have three little guests with us today" I said happily._

 _ **I gently went into an area out of my student's sights and grabbed one of my girl's arms. I brought them out slowly one by one so that they wouldn't flip out when seeing so many older girls. But by now my girls were pretty used to being around a whole bunch of older people.**_

" _Girls. This is Flower, Raven and Fauna. My daughters" I smiled standing my girls in a little line out the front._

" _Aww, their absolutely adorable!" One girl said._

" _They look like a cross between you and Headmaster Knightly" Another said._

" _Idiot! They are Mrs. Knightly and Headmaster Knightly's kids" A girl snapped._

" _All right! Calm down!" I said sternly._

" _Yes Mrs. Knightly" The girls sighed._

" _Now I'm going to pick three students to help me look after my girls today. And those student's will be Roxy, Merta and Nyome" I smiled._

" _Yes!" Roxy said proudly._

" _Fauna you'll go with Roxy" I smiled handing Fauna over to Roxy._

" _O…okay" Fauna said nervously._

" _Now Roxy, be gentle. Fauna's my youngest but she's very shy. So don't push her to do things she doesn't want to do" I said._

" _Don't worry Mrs. Knightly, I will!" Roxy smiled as she sat Fauna on her lap._

" _Good. Merta, you'll look after Raven" I said._

" _Alright" Merta smiled._

" _And Nyome, you'll be watching Flower" I smiled._

" _Yes!" Nyome said high-fiving Flower._

" _I see you and Flower already know each other. That's a great start Nyome" I smiled._

" _We were talking when you paired us up mama" Flower smiled._

" _Oh really?" I asked._

" _Yes Mrs. Knightly we were" Nyome smiled._

 _ **Suddenly a message from Layla came through my computer and popped up onto the screen quickly. I quickly put on a movie for my class, sat down in my desk chair and looked at the message.**_

" _ **Hey Flo! Good to hear from you! I can't wait to see you and my nieces again! I can just imagine it! Anyway see you this afternoon, you know where to meet and everything. ^ _ ^" The message read.**_

 _ **It's going to be so great seeing her again. Too bad the others are refusing. Why don't they like seeing me anymore? Aww well, at least I get to see the Fairy I missed the most out of them all! She gave me advice on multiple things like boys for instance, and I gave her information on the others because she felt so left out in our little group. I was so wrapped up in thought, I missed noticing that the bell went and my oldest daughter tugging at my shirt.**_

" _Mama, were hungry" Flower whined._

" _Huh? Oh, sorry. Here have these" I smiled handing them a piece of chocolate cake each._

" _Thank you mama" Raven smiled._

" _No problem my girls" I smiled again._

 _ **(End of the day, 3:06 PM)**_

 _ **The end of the day had finally arrived at last! It felt like an eternity! I quickly got my girls and grabbed my work bag tightly. I quickly ran across the Alphia field with my girls quickly following after me. It was still early so Helia wouldn't be home yet. I opened the door and found fresh clothes for my girls and myself. While dressing my girls, I was suddenly overcome with a slight dizzy spell. I brushed it off as nothing and continued to get read. By the time we got out the door it was half-past three. We ran right to Layla's favorite park in a quick flash.**_

" _Layla!" I said running up to my friend._

" _Flora!" Layla said hugging me also._

 _ **I looked down to notice two little children hiding behind Layla and clinging onto her dress top. They looked a lot like her and who ever she was with right now. There was one boy and one girl. They looked slightly younger than my kids did. I suddenly noticed that Flower was trying to have a conversation with the boy and Raven with the girl.**_

" _Who are you little ones?" I asked crouching down to their size._

" _I'm Sam!" The boy said proudly._

" _I'm Kiara" The girl said shyly._

" _They're my twins" Layla smiled._

 _My eyes opened wide. "When did you have kids?" I asked with a shocked expression._

" _I had them about a year after you did" Layla smiled again._

" _Who's the lucky guy?" I asked._

" _You remember Nex right?" Layla asked._

" _Yeah?" I replied._

" _He's their dad" Layla said blushing slightly._

" _Let me guess. Four turning five?" I asked looking at Layla's twins._

" _Yep. And my nieces are five turning six?" Layla replied._

" _Yes five turning six" I nodded._

" _Fauna looks so much like you" Layla smiled._

" _Yet she's got the smarts of someone our age already" I laughed._

 _ **The kids at this point had already run off to the large play gym complete with monkey bars and swings. Seeing Layla and I were basically athletes, our kids were very agile for their ages. Although Layla's kids were still learning, they looked quite strong for their ages as well. I watched Flower closely as she hung on one of the bars for a second, clearly thinking of something or sorting something out. Suddenly Flower flipped over the bars a few times before resting up on top on the edge of the monkey bars.**_

" _Well done Flower!" I clapped._

 _ **Suddenly she looked like she was going to fall, Layla and I jumped up in a flash. I ran right to the monkey bars quickly catching Flower, landing on the edge of the playground and passing out. (Btw this playground is surrounded by concrete)**_

 _ **Creator's Note: Hey guys! Here is your next chapter! Wow so Flora's been knocked out cold. I hope she's okay. But any way's see you guys in the next chapter! Peace out-Flora**_


	3. Chapter 3-Head Throb, It Hurts

_**Winx Fanfic-Head throb, it hurts…**_

 _ **(5:00 PM)**_

 _ **It was a soft area all around me. I could her muffled voices and beeping noises around me as well. The special wires were poking into my thin skin and every time I moved they would dig in worse. I haven't been very well for a while. Once things came into focus I saw Layla, Helia, the twins and the triplets. I was too weak to move but at least my hearing was starting to come back.**_

" _Sadly, while catching your daughter. Mrs. Knightly suffered a severe knock to the head. Mrs. Andross was saying that the playground was surrounded by concrete which means that the hit was pretty hard. The knock has left her unconscious for a while" I heard someone say._

" _Papa? When will Mama wake up?" Fauna asked._

" _I don't know sweetie" Helia sighed._

 _ **All I could hear was my daughters crying while clinging onto their dad. I lie there in the hospital bed wanting to wake up, but I just couldn't. It was so hard to move or motivate my body to wake me up. My eyes suddenly decided to open weakly and slowly.**_

" _Mmm?" I moaned._

" _Mama?" Raven said letting go of her dad._

" _Careful" Helia said blocking Raven from getting closer to my bed. "Your mum's very sore"_

" _But Papa!" Raven whined._

" _Not right now" Helia soothed. "Layla?"_

" _Yeah?" Layla asked._

" _Can you take the kids to yours for a few nights?" Helia asked._

" _Sure, come on you kids" Layla smiled._

 _ **Helia's POV**_

 _ **I sat there by Flora's side gently stroking her face and moving free bits of hair away from her eyes. I sighed gently as I noted her very weak state, the weakest she'd had so far. Why was life so cruel to us? We were never really given a chance. First it was the changeling, then it was the attacks the changeling made and then it was finished. Only for my dear love to become weaker then she already was.**_

" _Oh Flora, how did you go from jumpy this morning to this in the afternoon?" I asked myself tears filling up my eyes. "You're so… pale"_

 _ **I missed her jumpy state now, she was always willing to give the day a go and not give up. Now she just looked so… lifeless. I cried softly my tears just managing to fall onto her arm. I saw her shift weakly in discomfort and lift up her arm, she then gently put her hand onto my cheek.**_

" _Please don't cry Helia" Flora smiled weakly. "I'll be just…." She trailed off._

" _Flora? You'll be just what?" Helia asked. "Flora!"_

 _ **No further response came from Flora after that, though I couldn't blame her, she was really unwell. I cried myself to sleep that night, right by her side, just as if we were in our bed at home…..**_

 _ **(6:00 AM)**_

 _ **I woke up feeling a hand lightly rested on top of my head. It wasn't Flora's hand that's for sure, no, it was Grandma's. She smiled down sadly yet gently at me as I turned to hug her.**_

" _Oh Grandma" I cried._

" _Flora will be fine, remember that" Gran sighed._

" _How can we be sure of that?" I cried._

" _We'll keep getting news from the doctors" She sighed. "Where are the triplets?"_

" _Oh, they're at Layla and Nex's place" I replied._

" _Alright, let's go see how they're doing" Gran smiled._

" _But what about Flora?" I asked._

" _The doctors will, trust me" Grand smiled again._

 _ **We got up and left, I was slowly thinking of having second thoughts but brushed them off. My girls would go nuts if they don't see me in a while. I knew that in the hands of the doctors Flora would be perfectly fine.**_

 _ **Fauna's POV**_

 _ **Sam kept trying his best to get me to play with him, my sisters and Kiara. Although he didn't seem to realize that no matter he tried, I wouldn't budge. I missed my Mama too much to play right now, so all I wanted to do was read till I felt better. But Sam still didn't seem convinced.**_

" _Go away Sam. I'm busy reading, I don't have time to play" I told him._

" _Come on! Your sisters are playing" Sam grunted._

" _Sam honey?" Layla asked._

" _Yes mummy?" Sam replied._

" _Leave Fauna alone ok?" Layla told him._

" _Okay…" Sam sighed in defeat._

 _ **After Sam had left, Aunty Layla had come and sat down next to me making me jump slightly as she did. She had a very sad look on her face, she looked kinda remorse.**_ _ **(BTW Fauna is very smart for her age! So don't ask me how she knows half this stuff!).**_ _ **I suddenly felt really bad for not wanting to play with Sam.**_

" _What's wrong Aunty Layla?" I asked with a tone of concern._

" _Sam reminds me a lot of my old boyfriend before he died" She sighed._

" _Mama! Sam hit me!" Kiara yelled._

" _Sam!" Layla called out._

" _I'm already in my room!" Sam yelled back._

 _ **Suddenly daddy walked through the door looking tired as well as very sad. He looked like he had slept in an alleyway if you ask me. He was such a mess! I sighed heavily as I returned to my book and continued to read.**_

" _Daddy!" Raven squeaked happily._

" _Hey squirt" Daddy said proudly trying to lift up his mood._

 _ **Suddenly daddy's phone started ringing which mad us groan sadly. Daddy was always busy with work and was always on the phone! We never really got to spend time with daddy anymore for that exact reason. I missed hanging out with daddy almost as much as my sisters did. But mama felt the pain worse, seeing she was so kind hearted. Then we suddenly noticed it wasn't work. It was the hospital…..**_

 _ **Creator's Note: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I wonder what the hospital wants. Is it good news or bad news? You'll have to wait until next chapter. Until then guys! Peace Out-Flora**_


	4. Chapter 4-She Awakens

_**Winx Fanfic-She awakens….**_

 _ **Helia's POV**_

 _ **I drove as fast as I could to the hospital and thank Mother Nature I hadn't gotten caught by the police on my way there. I was way over the speed limit and almost had drove through three red lights. When I got to the hospital I quickly got out of my car, locked it and ran into the hospital…**_

" _I-I'm H-Helia….Knightly! I received a phone…call about…my…wife?" I said as I tried to catch my breath again._

" _Oh Yes. Mrs. Flora Limphea Knightly. Please go ahead Mr. Knightly" The nurse at the reception desk smiled._

 _ **I quietly walked to Flora's hospital room, almost crashing into someone while I did. Once I got to Flora's room I gently sat down next to her bed and waited for Flora to take time to notice.**_

" _H-Helia…?" Flora asked weakly._

" _Yeah…yeah honey it's me" I smiled as I held her hand._

" _W-What….happened…?" She asked._

" _You hit your head really hard while catching Flower a few days ago" I said._

" _M-My head…hurts…" Flora complained._

" _I know…I know" I soothed._

" _I love you Helia" Flora smiled._

" _I love you too" I smiled back._

 _ **I suddenly realized just how tired Flora was and how tired I really was. Flora was fighting to keep awake, worried that I'd leave her again. I sighed happily before looking down at her.**_

" _Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere" I smiled._

 _ **I watched as Flora gave me a quick smiled before falling asleep slowly. She then became floppy and rest there on the bed softly. I yawned before lowering my head onto the bed and falling asleep myself.**_

 _ **(8:00 AM)**_

 _ **I woke up to see that Flora was looking a bit better, wide awake and reading a book. She was reading slowly but somehow could see me when I lifted my eyes to look at her and lift my head to face her. She smiled happily as I raised my head then returned to her book.**_

" _Good morning" She smiled._

" _Good morning Honey" I replied. "Hungry?"_

" _Starving!" She laughed as she put her book down._

" _I'll go get us some food, then?" I asked._

" _Not from here! Hospital food is terrible!" She said pulling a goofy face._

" _Ok. I'll go somewhere else" I smiled._

" _Sounds good" Flora smiled._

" _I'll be back soon" I smiled giving her a small kiss on the forehead._

 _ **Flora's POV**_

" _I'll be back soon" Helia smiled giving me a kiss on the forehead._

" _See you soon" I smiled returning to my book._

 _ **The story is actually quite interesting. It's about a girl whose fighting for her life to be with the man of her dreams. Eventually she wins a battle against cancer and finds the man that she'd dreamed for. And lives happily ever after with three children of her own. Kinda like me but I had cancer when I was fourteen to fifteen and I'm now only in my late twenties. (Note: Flora is 26)**_

 _*Wait! The triplets! I hope they are ok…* I thought. *I'll ask Helia when he comes back*_

 _ **(8:40 AM)**_

 _ **I had just gotten the next book of the series that I was reading and had only just started to read it before Helia came in with our breakfast. I looked up and smiled at him before tilting my head at him and narrowing my eyes.**_

" _What took you so long?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow._

" _Sorry the line was that long…" Helia sighed._

" _My food better not be hot" I said._

" _I don't think so…?" Helia said._

 _ **I grabbed my meal from Helia as well as a milkshake. Strawberry! You see I'm a vegetarian so I only like fruit and vegetables. I took a bite from my fruit salad and smiled up at Helia.**_

" _You're so lucky that it's still cold" I said playfully punching his arm._

" _Ouch! Ok, I guess I'm still pretty lucky" Helia laughed._

" _You're too funny" I smiled._

" _Well I do have my ways" Helia smiled back._

" _How are our girls?" I asked._

" _Why don't you see for yourself?" Helia said._

 _ **Helia tilted his head at the door and waited a couple of seconds. I tilted my own head before noticing what he was looking at. There were three little heads poking out from the side of the door. Suddenly the owners of the three little heads walked in with smiles on their faces.**_

" _Mummy!" They said happily as they ran to my bed._

" _Hello my beautiful girls" I smiled._

" _Mummy I missed you soo much!" Raven cried._

" _Aww Raven. I missed you too" I said._

 _ **Creator's Note:Sorry for not updating in such a long time guys! / I've been too busy with my Corpse party Fanfictions and everything. Plus homework and assignments, picking year 9 classes! Sorry I'm rambling again! / Anyway like always like, fav, comment, review and follow. Peace!-Naomi NakSWAGashima**_


End file.
